Mysterious Monsters
}} Mysterious Monsters is a trivia game show, where players fight enemies in an RPG-like battle screen. It was designed by Ian Hinck, programmed by developer Jason Wishnov from Iridium Studios, and is hosted by Michael Huber. Format Rounds 1 & 2 Each player starts the game with 15 HP and 20 G, and they take turns picking one of the five monsters on screen, representing the different trivia categories. Then they pick a weak point and a question will be revealed along with a number representing the damage wage. If they answer correctly, the monster takes damage and the player earns ten times the wage in gold. When a monster is defeated, the player takes 20 times the wage in gold instead, and all the players who did damage to it gets a Lucky Loot shot, once per correct answer. However, when a player does not answer correctly, they will take the damage instead. After 3 monsters have been defeated, players advance to the next round, keeping their items, HP, gold, and any effect already in place (such as combos). Round 3 Before the round starts, contestants have a final chance to buy items from the shop. In this round all the players fight a boss at once. The host will ask various questions in rapid-fire style, and the contestants have to hit a box with an axe in order to answer. If they're correct, they do damage and earn gold as usual and the host proceeds to the next question, and if they're wrong, the other players will have the opportunity to buzz in. Players can also use items if they have any. When the boss is defeated it changes into its final form for a numeric question. Players have ten seconds to hit the box as many times as they want, and the number of hits counts as their final answer. Whoever is closest to the correct answer gets 100 G. Finally, whoever has the most gold wins the game. Abilities Analyze Reveals all the hidden numbers of a monster's weak points to the player for 10 G. Uneasy Alliance The player asks a competitor for a suggestion on the current question, and if the player takes it and it's correct, they bot get gold. Shop Allows player to exchange gold for various items before picking a monster, and before the final round. *'Cursed Amulet of the Three:' Gives 30 times the wage in gold after a kill instead of 20. *'Cowl of Consistency:' Grants 20 G for every correct answer in a row after the first. *'Double Damage Token:' Doubles the damage wage for one question. *'Greater Healing Potion:' Restores 15 HP. *'Huber's Hammer of Hype:' Does 1 extra damage and gives 10 extra gold on correct answers. *'Lesser Healing Potion:' Restores 5 HP. *'Wolf's Pelt of Perception:' Allows the player to use Analyze for free. Wizard The Wizard revives a player that has fallen for half their gold, but only during the first two rounds. He also shows brief descriptions on screen of items and mechanics during gameplay. It is played by . Lucky Loot! Players drop a ball in a pachinko-like board, and depending on where the ball falls they take the loot as indicated. *'Gold Bonus:' 10 G, 30 G, 40 G. *'Health Restoration:' 5 HP. *'Lesser Healing Potion' *'Double Damage Token' *'Huber's Hyper Strike:' Grants a free hit for one question. Monsters *'Food Freako:' Food *'Horrible Historian:' History *'Loquacious Locust:' *'Modern Miscreation:' Modern video games *'Movie Monster:' Movies and TV *'Musical Miscreant:' Music *'Poison Tongue:' Quotes *'Retro Rampager:' Retro video games *'Scientific Slime:' Science *'Sports Guy:' Sports *'Techno Terror:' Technology *'Tele-Vampire:' *'The Games Industry:' Game industry *'Trickster:' Trick questions Boss *'The Mixed-Up Monstrosity:' The final boss, it takes 12 questions from all the previous monsters. It has 22 HP. Credits Created By: *Ian Hinck *Jason Wishnov Hosted By: *Michael Huber Game Programming By: *Iridium Studios Question Writers: *Ian Hinck *Jason Wishnov *Alex McMillanhttps://twitter.com/undeniablyalex *Sofia Hariz *Beth Mayhttps://twitter.com/heybethmay Theme Song By: *FantomenK Monster Art By: *Toby Bollen Pixel Background By: *Steven Purifoyhttps://twitter.com/steven_purifoy Edited, Directed, and Wizarded By: *Ian Hinck Camera By: *Don Casanova *Brandon Jones *Sofia Hariz Lucky Loot Board By: *Florip Workshophttps://floripworkshop.com/ Shop Sign and Construction By: *Gabrielle Montoutehttps://twitter.com/gmontoute *Marissa von Bleickenhttps://twitter.com/MarissavonB_TGP Category:Shows